(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skis and more particularly to sectional skis.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Skis usually are quite long and are manufactured in various lengths to accommodate the height of the skier and the use to which the skis will be put. Because of their length, skis are bulky and difficult to transport to and from skiing areas. If transported by automobile, a rack is often used to carry one or more pair of skis on the exterior of the automobile. When transported by aircraft, airlines provide special shipping cartons. Attempts have been made over the years to develop a sectional ski which may be disassembled for transporting and reassembled for use at the skiing area, thus overcoming the problem of transporting the ski to the skiing area. A ski which can be broken down into two or more sections could be easily packed and transported along with other baggage of the skier.
Various sectional skis are known in the prior art but such devices have not been as strong as a conventional ski. Nor has longitudinal stability been assured without decreasing the vertical flexibility necessary to a high performance ski. Most of these sectional skis interlock in the boot support region where they disturb the boot binding. Many of these prior devices are complicated to put together or take apart, requiring inserts, retaining screws or special tools to assemble the ski or tighten the interlock. Other devices utilize clamps which require readjustment from time to time to retain tension. Some coupling members are unwieldly, unsightly and introduce too much rigidity into the ski for good performance. Several of the skis require a great deal of expensive machining to achieve the close tolerances necessary to a tight interlock, adding to the cost of the ski and to the difficulty of manufacturing.
Prior Art known to this inventor includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,104,888, 9/1963, Day PA1 3,439,928, 4/1969, Noguchi PA1 3,797,838, 3/1974, Shurgot, et al. PA1 3,825,360, 7/1974, Galich PA1 4,155,568, 5/1979, Galich PA1 (1) can be quickly and easily assembled or disassembled with no special tools required; PA1 (2) can be assembled or disassembled without the insertion or removal of extraneous screws, bolts, inserts or other retainers; PA1 (3) is lightweight and strong yet retains the flexibility of a high performance ski; PA1 (4) has an interlocking mechanism located so as to be easily accessible to the skier and yet does not interfere with the boot binding; PA1 (5) has an interlocking mechanism which is simple in construction, yet a rugged and positive locking device which will be unaffected by the ice and snow: PA1 (6) has interchangeable sections permitting the lengthening or shortening of the overall ski or the ready replacement of a broken section; PA1 (7) is aesthetically attractive and retains the precision construction and high performance found normally only in non-sectional skis;